


Caraluna [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: "Emma is an accidental and skeptical paranormal investigator, Henry is a boy who wants to break the curse that transforms everyone in Storybrooke into something monstrous every full moon. He brings her home to meet his mother, who he believes cast the curse. Set in 1996."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiazTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caraluna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745064) by [DiazTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/pseuds/DiazTuna). 



> I wish to thank NinaFey for the wonderful experience that is her story.  
> I hope you too would enjoy it as much as i did.

Cover art for 

 **Caraluna** by _NinaFey_

**[[full size](https://68.media.tumblr.com/87435daac8d8195995f61341ee627550/tumblr_ohvneuVjAS1s50jflo1_r1_1280.jpg)]**

 


End file.
